el decimo demonio
by dranbit
Summary: hace tiempo el decimo demonio desaparecio, que pasaria si alguien buscara la manera de liberarlo y naruto y compañia tengan que evitarlo
1. prologo

Fanfic

El décimo demonio

Discamier- naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y solo los utilizo para hacer este fic sin fines de lucro

Una vez aclarado esto comencemos

Prologo

Hubo una época en que los demonios míticos estuvieron destruyendo todo lo que había a su alrededor, a todos se les reconocía por el numero de colas que estos tenia, que iban desde una, como en el caso del shakaku, hasta 9 colas, como el kyubi, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron vencidos o simplemente desaparecía y no se volvería a saber de ellos hasta dentro de algunos años mas.

Kyubi fue el ultimo en irse pero antes de eso se enfrento a una muy poderosa criatura en forma de serpiente con ocho colas con una altura de casi ocho montañas conocida como yamata no orochi el cual era la única criatura con poder suficiente como para encentrarse a kyubi pero jamás lo pudo vencer.

Después de la feroz batalla entre orochi y kyubi, en la cual kyubi había salido vencedor después de casi 100 años de lucha, kyubi destruía cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente hasta que se enfrento a un ave que lo gigantesca que lo quería detener, a esta ave parecida a un águila de tres colas muy largas con colores rojizos y pequeños detalles dorados sobre todo en la parte de las alas se le conocía con el nombre de savard y por la gente de aquella época no era muy conocido de hecho quienes sabían de su existencia ni siquiera lo consideraban un bijuu debido a que su temperamento era muy inestable por un lado protegía a los demás enfrentándose a los bijuu y después destruía todo, debido esto no se sabia exactamente de que lado estaba.

Después de ese enfrentamiento casi nadie volvió a saber de savard, a excepción de unos cuantos que se enteraron que el se había encerrado así mismo en una montaña gigantesca que esta cerca de la frontera del país del fuego, corriéndose así el rumor de que aquel que lo pudiera llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba su espíritu obtendría su poder. Durante años shinobis de todas las aldea y lugares visitaban la montaña buscando el poder oculto en ella pero la siempre volvían diciendo que en la montaña no había nada hasta que un día un grupo de ninjas de varias aldeas quedaron atrapados dentro de la montaña debido aun derrumbe, sobreviviendo de alguna manera solo unos cuantos lidereados por Ishiwa Anzen, quienes se quedaron cerca de la montaña para proteger su poder y así ha sido durante todo este tiempo llamando al nuevo lugar toriwashi en el cual sus descendientes eran entrenados en las artes ninjas, estos no tenían las mismas normas ni la organización que las otras villas porque su único objetivo era el de proteger el poder de savard.

Bien e aquí solo el comienzo, claro esto aun no es la historia, solo una breve explicación de un hecho que tendra mucho que ver con el resto de la historia cuando nuestros queridos personajes tengan una mision en Toriwashi

Por cierto tanto toriwashi e ishiwa son palabras compuestas de dos japonesas después cuando llegue el momento les explicare lo que significan

bye


	2. 1 La llegada a Toriwashi

**El decimo demonio**

disclamier-ni naruto mi sus personajes me pertenecen

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: La llegada a Toriwashi

El recien reintegrado equipo 7 se habia reunido en la oficina de la Gondaime Hokage para que esta les diera su nueva mision

-Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke su mision consiste en escoltar a una persona y protegerla hasta que reciba su nuevo cargo en el pueblo de Toriwashi-dijo tsunade mientras firmaba algunos papeles que habia en su escritorio.

- Toriwashi? Donde esta ese lugar-cuestiono sasuke puesto que al parecer era el unico en toda la ofician que no sabia al respecto.

-sasuke baka, en serio que eres torpe para no saber nada de Toriwashi, hasta yo lo se, dattebayo-dijo naruto tratando de aparentar "gran sabiduría"

-sasuke-kun, Toriwasi se encuentra cerca de la frontera del pais del fuego y es un pueblo aliado de konoha, aparte de que nos ayudaron mucho cuando se inicio la batalla contra akatsuki, mandando a muchos de sus mejores shinobis-contesto sakura quien ya habia escuchado hablar de ese lugar puesto que tanto ella como naruto habian conocido a unos cuantos de esos ninjas.

-de hecho no son shinobis, ellos se refieren a sus ninjas con el termino de Gunjin(soldado)- dijo tsuande y al ver la sorpresa en el rosto de los tres prosegio-, y no me sorprende que no lo supieran porque a decir verdad no son muy conocidos puesto que ellos no hacen misiones como nosotros, es por eso que hacen llamar asi-dijo tsunade mientras le hacia una señal a shizune, quien se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, para que dejara pasar a la persona que escoltarian.

-Y a quien protegeremos?-pregunto esta vez sakura mientras la puerta se habria dejando pasar a un chico mas o menos de la misma edad que ellos (17 años) de pelo corto castaño y ojos cafes claro aunque tenian algo diferente puesto que despredian una especie de color rojizo en la pupila, vestido con un chaleco blanco con detalles amarillos y en su mano izquierda llevaba una pulsera amarilla con una piedra en el centro del mismo color.

-El es Sandaa Saki, hijo del encargado del entrenamiento de los Gunjins, y futuro lider de su pueblo, debido a ello esta mision en de rango A- dijo tsunade y sin mas se fueron escoltando a saki a su pueblo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde que habia empezado la mision y se estaban preparando para acampar, porque dentro de poco empazaria a oscurecer, después de preparar las casas de campaña y de buscar leña para la fogata se sentaron mientras esperaban a que la comida terminara de cocinarse.

-y falta mucho para llegar, dattebayo, por que ya quiero probar el rico ramen del que tanto me conto Ryuzaki-dijo naruto mientras recordaba que el le habia dicho que era mejor aun que el del Ichiraku, aunque naruto no le creyo y terminaron acordando que si algun dia iba a su pueblo (Toriwashi), Ryuzaki le invitaria a comer ramen en el mejor lugar, según el, del mundo.

-Ryuzaki, te refieres a Mizu Ryuzaki- dijo Saki sorprendido y al ver naruto asentia continuo- Valla no esperaba que lo conocieran, después de todo no sabia que el hubiese salido del pueblo-

-No solo lo conocemos sino que el fue uno de lo ninjas de Toriwashi que nos ayudaron en la batalla contra Akatsuki al igual que Hayashi Yuki, Ushi Naito y otros a los cuales no alcanzamos a conecer pero si que fueron de gran ayuda y por eso les estamos agradecidos, ya que gracias a eso pudimos recuperar a un gran amigo-dijo esta vez Sakura refiriendose a lo del gran amigo a Sasuke.

-Me alegro por ustedes, Y no me sorprende que ellos haigan sido de gran utilidad, no por nada pértenecen a los Clanes Principales-dijo saki mientras empezaba a probar bocado.

-que es esa cosa de los clanes principales, dattebayo-dijo Naruto

-son…- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir Saki puesto que un par de shurikens, que habian venido de tras de el, habian estado apunto de herirlo pero este se alcanzo a quitarse a tiempo.

-Sakura, Naruto, protejan a Saki- dijo Sasuke mientras seguia con la vista el lugar de donde salian los shurikens pero para sorpresa de todos, estos salian de varias direcciones a la vez, pero no habia rastro del atacante hasta que debajo de la tierra surgio una persona, a la cual solo se le veian los ojos, este intento atacar a Saki pero fue detenido por Naruto.

-ya te tengo- dijo naruto, pero el sujeto lanzo un kunai el cual activo una serie de trampas las cuales lanzaron en todas direcciones tanto shurikens como kunais, mientras todos los esquivaban el sujeto se fue acercando a donde se encontraban Saki y Sakura.

-toma esto-dijo sakura al momento en que daba un puñetazo a la tierra y esta se "rompia" ocasionando que el sujeto perdiera el equilibrio y que Sasuke lo pudiera atrapar, este encajo un kunai en la mono del sujeto atrapandolo en la corteza del arbol.

-Sasuke-kun creo que eso no era necesario- comento Sakura, en otras circunstancias no le habria tomado mucha importancia a algo como eso, pero no era la primera vez, desde el regreso de sasuke, que el se comportaba de manera sadica, sediento de sangre, llegando algunas veces a casi matar a su contrincante, todo esto consecuencia del tiempo que habia pasado con orochimaru.

-Quien te a mandado?- pregunto sasuke ignorando por completo el comentario de sakura-¡ CONTESTA¡- esta ves dijo gritando y agarrando del cuello al extraño sujeto, al ver que este no contesta activo su sharingan, el sujeto al verle a los ojos temio por su vida (N.A. el sujeto no sabia nada respecto al sharingan, por esta razon le dio miedo)

-k…kao…kaor- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir el sujeto porque un dardo con un potente veneno le impacto causandole un deceso instantaneo, de inmediato se pusieron a buscar indicios de quein habia lanzado el dardo, pero lo unico que consiguieron fue que mas shurikens fueran en direccion de donde estaba Saki, pero este los cubrio todos antes de que pudieran llegar los del equipo 7.

-Valla, no eres tan malo- dijo naruto puesto que todos se habian impresionado de la rapidez con la que habia reaccionado, puesto que creian que el seria una persona debil que realmente necesitaria de proteccion.

-Gracias- respondio Saki –pero el paranoico de mi padre fue quien insistio en que alguien me escoltara de regreso a casa, a pesar de que le dije que podia defenderme solo, pero en fin-dijo un poco resignado después vio el camino-bien, para mañana al medio dia estaremos en mi hogar.

Después de ahber dicho esto y de terminar de comer, todos se fueron a dormir mientras Sasuke se quedaba de guardia durante la noche.

El habia permanecido enfrente de la fogata y se mantenia viendo la flama fijamente mientras meditaba al respecto de todo lo que habia sido de su vida, de cuantas estupideces y canalladas habia cometido en nombre su su venganza, la cual al final ni si quiera pudo cumplir, aun asi en cierta forma aun se sentia agradecido con todos por haberlo aceptado de nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado, por lo menos esa era la manera en la que lo trataban , pero el sabia que en el fondo nunca voveria a ser el mismo, estar todo ese tiempo con orochimaru realmente le habia afectado, pero no se podia hacer mucho al respecto, solo esperar que algun dia pudiera superar todo eso. Y sin mas continuo su guardia hasta el amanecer, todos se levantaron y mientras preparaban el desayuno y se preparaban para continuar con el viaje el decidio que seria mejor dormirse aunque fuera solo un rato para no esta tan cansado.

Después de varias horas llegaron a lo que parecia era la entrada, en la cual se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente 13 años, al parecer la estaba cuidando, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca saki hablo

-Acaso todo a cambiado tanto?-le dijo al muchacho quien se le quedo viendo extraño por que no sabia a lo se referia en eso saki prosigio- Se supone que deben de ser dos personas no solo una quien cuide la entrada-.

-es no es algo que te importe gaikokujin (extranjero)-dijo el muchacho mientras pensaba "malditos fuereños creen que lo saben todo"

Ante esto saki solo le mostro su brazo izquierdo, al verlo el muchacho se sorprendio y se disculpo inmediatamente.

-lamento mucho mi comportamiento anterior, soy Batsu Unaji, y mi compañero de guardia se encuentra perdiendo el tiempo, en lugar de estar cumpliendo con su deber-dijo esto en un tono mucho mas respetuoso.

-Yo no pierdo el tiempo-dijo otro chico que habia salido de entre los arbustos, este era de estatura algo baja(al igual que unaji el tambien tenia 13 años, aunque parecia ser de menor edad) y parecia ser demasiado debilucho, aparte de que era muy flaco.

-Tsubasa, te cuidado en la manera en que hablas-dijo Unaji referiendose al hecho de que Saki estaba ahí.

Entonces Tsubasa se le quedo mirando fijamente a Saki y después dijo- Asi que eres un Ishiwa, no mas bien solo eres un descendiente Ishiwa- dijo corrigiendo el error cometido, después de haber visto la pulsera que este llevaba en su brazo dijo- eres realmente un Sandaa, Sandaa Saki, cierto- termino de decir Tsubasa pero lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de rencor que se le noto el rostro y en el tono voz.

-Asi es y tu eres…-dijo Saki sin siquiera intimidarse por el chico

-Ushi Tsubasa, y dudo mucho que vallan a quedarse ahí todos ustedes, así que bienvenidos a Toriwashi, a por cierto Saki-sama a Isamashii-sama y a Kurai-sama les alegrara su regreso- Dijo Unaji con el fin de que la convesacion no se empezara a tornar violenta y haciendoles un ademas a Naruto y compañia de que pasaran.

Una vez que habian ido Unaji le dijo a Tsubasa que cuidara la manera en la que se referia a quines eran superiores a ellos pero este no lo escucho, simplemente se fue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Saki los dirigia a lo que era su casa para dejar sus cosas de, que Naruto, Sasuke y Sasuke se instalaran y de paso hablar con su padre (kurai), si es que este se encontraba en casa, en el camino que recorrieron se encontraron con un lugar lleno de cruces.

-Acaso este es el panteón de tu pueblo, saki?-pregunto Sakura ante ese lugar.

-No… es mas bien un mal recuerdo… ocurrio hace 13 años…marco la vida de todo el pueblo, porque una sola persona mato a todos esos grandes guerreros, incluso unos de ellos eran de clanes fuertes…esa es la razon por la cual yo tuve que irme antes de tiempo, se suponia que me iria cuando cumpliera los 7 años, pero no fue asi- dijo Saki en tono triste

-Y que poso con ESA persona- pregunto Sasuke

-Nada, supogo que aun vive aquí, esa es la razon por la cual a ustedes los contrato mi padre, lo mas probable es que busque venganza-dijo Saki

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En ese instante en el fondo una cueva se encontraba una persona simplemente sentada, la cueva era profunda y en el lugar donde se encontraba no llegaba bien la luz de afuera hacia dentro a duras penas se alcanzaba a distinguir como una silueta, en eso se escuchaba que alguien se acercaba.

-Saki ha vuelto, y esta sano y salvo-dijo la voz de Tsubasa

-sano y salvo dices?- pregunto la persona que permanecia en la cueva pero por lo estrecho de esta, su voz se escucho junto con el eco lo cual impidió que se distinguiera bien la voz

-Asi, y lo vienen protegiendo unos shinobis de la hoja, creo que se a enterado del PLAN-respondio Tsubasa

Acto seguido la persona se paro y camino un poco hacia tsubasa y simplemente le dijo que por el momento lo mejor seria vigilarlos bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien este es el final del primer capitulo, espero que no le halla aburrido mucho, pero después las cosas mejoraran , por lo menos esa es la intencion, algunas palabras en los dialogos seran japonesas pero pondre lo que significan en un paréntesis, a ecepcion de los nombres de las personas que no todos tienen un significado demasiado importante para el desarrollo de la trama pero los que sean asi lo espesificare cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

Gracias a kisame hoshigaki por ser el unico review que tuvo el prologo, pero como era solo un prologo no me esperaba realmente que alguien me dajara un review pero como queira gracias por apoyarme.

Ahora si ,dudas, quejas o sugerencias hagan el favor de dejar Reviews


End file.
